


Колесо обозрения

by Meilinn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз его затащили туда друзья. Со смехом затащили, со смехом прокатили, и это событие ничего особенного из себя не представляло. Для них. Но не для Анжольраса.<br/>Ему никогда в жизни не было так страшно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колесо обозрения

Первый раз его затащили туда друзья. Со смехом затащили, со смехом прокатили, и это событие ничего особенного из себя не представляло. Для них. Но не для Анжольраса.  
Ему никогда в жизни не было так страшно.  
Виду он, конечно, не подал, вот только осознание того, что он висит в пластиковом гробу на высоте пятидесяти метров, а от падения его спасает только пара непонятно как и кем вкрученных винтов, заставило его покрыться ледяным потом.  
Он догадывался, что все рассчитано инженерами до малейшей детали, а его страх нелогичен, и что смотреть на Париж с высоты должно быть занятно. Бесполезно. Все двадцать минут поездки ему хотелось поскорее оказаться на земле.  
Даже когда кабина приблизилась к посадочной площадке, его колени тряслись. Он ненавидел себя за это.  
Выходящих из кабины встречал сутулый парень в куртке с капюшоном. В его обязанности входило помочь из нее выбраться и не задерживать движение колеса. Он открыл дверцу снаружи и усталым движением протянул руку, за которую выходивший мог ухватиться для удобства. Друзья Азбуки проигнорировали его и быстро выскочили сами, радостно переговариваясь. Анжольрас же не стал полагаться на свои ноги, которые стали как ватные - медлительность могла привлечь внимание. Торопясь выйти побыстрее и не выдать своего состояния, он положил руку в подставленную ладонь.  
Парень посмотрел на него с удивлением. Анжольрас сдержанно улыбнулся ему в качестве благодарности и поспешил за друзьями.

Этот случай не выходил у него из головы всю неделю. Бояться детского развлечения до такой степени, что сама мысль о повторном катании вызывала у него ужас? С этим надо было что-то делать. Рассмотрев несколько вариантов, Анжольрас решил начать с самого очевидного: он вернулся в парк.  
Чертово колесо возвышалось над ним как Эверест. Стоя в очереди на посадку, он успел несколько раз пожалеть о своем спонтанном поступке, когда заметил напротив все того же парня в капюшоне. Тот, как и в прошлый раз, открывал дверь для выходивших. Выражение его лица говорило о бренности всего сущего.  
Анжольрас вспомнил о надежной ладони и сжал руки в кулаки. Все получится. Ничего страшного. Он опять спустится в полном порядке и перестанет бояться.  
Все шло хорошо, пока не поднялся ветер. Анжольрас был в кабине один и смог, не стесняясь никого, схватиться руками за железный столб посередине. Конструкция скрипела и гудела, не слишком надежно закрепленная дверца стучала, а самому Анжольрасу было плохо как никогда в жизни. Двадцать минут тянулись для него как час.  
Парень внизу снова подал руку, и Анжольрас снова ухватился за нее. Он ужасно злился на колесо, на ветер и на себя - за слабость.  
На следующий день он вернулся.  
Через день тоже.  
И через два.  
Каждый раз ему было страшнее, чем в предыдущий, и каждый раз он брался за протянутую руку так, словно был утопающим пассажиром Титаника, а рука - спасательным кругом с Карпатии.  
Так прошла неделя.

В пятницу парня в капюшоне не было видно со стороны выхода, и Анжольрас, дожидаясь посадки, успел подумать, что у того, должно быть, выходной. Но парень появился рядом, когда ему пробивали билет, и, кивнув девушке, отвечавшей за посадку, залез в кабину следом за Анжольрасом. На этот раз он был не в куртке, а в немного мятой рубашке болотного цвета.  
\- Зачем ты приходишь каждый день, если трясешься как заяц? - спросил он.  
Анжольрас, всем телом чувствуя плавное движение вверх, посмотрел на него с неудовольствием.  
\- Я считаю, что должен победить этот нелепый страх.  
Парень закатил глаза.  
\- Кому должен?  
\- Себе.  
\- Ты ненормальный.  
Анжольрас вжался в сидение, сверля взглядом незваного попутчика. Тот всматривался в его лицо и хмурился. Некрасивый, темноволосый, тяжеловато слажен, на переносице морщина не разглаживается от постоянного недовольства. Старше его года на три, не больше.  
Умные грязно-зеленые глаза человека, который привык во всем видеть подвох.  
"Не от недовольства," подумал Анжольрас. "От недоверия. Разочарования."  
\- Ты белый как стенка, борец, - хрипло сообщил ему парень. - Расслабься. Это же не расстрел, в самом деле.  
Кабину качнуло, и Анжольрас вздрогнул.  
\- Эй, ну в самом-то деле. - Парень придвинулся ближе. - Все нормально. Так должно быть. От ветра должно качаться, понимаешь? Иначе неинтересно.  
Анжольрас только покачал головой, стараясь дышать ровно.  
Парень пересел с противоположного сидения на соседнее с ним. От его движения кабина качнулась практически угрожающе.  
\- Не раскачивай! - зачем-то громким шепотом выдохнул Анжольрас.  
\- Все хорошо. Если умрем, то вместе. Согласен?  
\- Зачем мне с тобой умирать, придурок?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, упорный, раз приходишь. Дай руку.  
\- Что?  
\- Руку дай, говорю. Это моя работа.  
\- Но мы еще не сходим.  
\- Скоро сходим.  
\- Не скоро, и это глупо, - на всякий случай сказал Анжольрас, но все-таки оторвал ладонь от сидения и вложил ее в подставленную руку. Парень сжал ее - несильно, поддерживающее. Анжольрас вспомнил все те разы, когда это случалось на земле, и ощущение безопасности всплыло в его сознании. Стало легче.  
\- Да ты холодный как мрамор в Лувре.  
\- И часто ты щупаешь мрамор в Лувре?  
Парень криво улыбнулся.  
\- Приходилось.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Интересно было чувствовать объем статуй. Я там практику проходил.  
\- Ты скульптор?  
\- Художник. Бывший.  
\- Почему бывший?  
\- Учебу бросил.  
Захлопала от ветра дверца. Анжольрас почувствовал, как ладонь в его руке расслабляется, а их пальцы переплетаются.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Да, - не без труда ответил он. Холодный пот с его спины пропал, теперь его бросило в жар. Это что-то новенькое.  
\- Еще минуты три. Мы почти на месте.  
Анжольрас сосредоточенно дышал.

Внизу парень не отпустил его руку даже когда встал, чтобы открыть дверь, а потом и вовсе совершил то, что техникой безопасности наверняка запрещалось - взял обе руки Анжольраса в свои и вывел его из кабины, сделав несколько шагов спиной вперед.  
Когда они оба оказались на твердой земле, парень отпустил его и сунул руки в карманы. Тут же ссутулился. Анжольрасу это не понравилось.  
\- Спасибо, - серьезно сказал он.  
\- Без проблем. Обращайся.  
Анжольрас кивнул ему и начал спускаться по широкой лестнице вниз. Обернулся на полдороге - парень стоял на месте и смотрел не него. Это все было как-то неудобно.  
\- Когда у тебя кончается смена? - крикнул ему Анжольрас.  
\- В четыре. А что?  
\- Буду ждать тебя у главного входа в четыре пятнадцать. С меня кофе.  
Парень улыбнулся странной улыбкой и склонил голову набок.  
\- Как тебя зовут-то, статуя?  
\- Анжольрас.  
\- А я Грантер.


End file.
